Fix-It Felix Jr./Gallery
Images of Fix-It Felix, Jr.‎‎ from Wreck-It Ralph. Animation Detona-Ralph-21.jpg 1735WIR_VideoGame_Felix_Pose.jpg wreck-it-ralph-fix-it-felix_0.jpg|8-bit Felix and Ralph Img 3588.jpg|Fix-It Felix Jr. game consule Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 6.20.37 PM.png|Fix-It Felix Jr. game consule screen tumblr_mdcfbhuFcR1r7bf7do1_1280.png|Fix-It Felix Jr.'s catchphrase wreck-it-ralph_fix-it-felix_arcade-ad.jpg|8-bit Felix after eating a pie tumblr_mbxqknJCdC1qahrd8o1_1280.jpg|"You've fixed it!" wreck-it_ralph-3.jpg|Felix with a kiss mark on his cheek Tumblr mcu8qqiHLy1rrie3xo1 1280.png|Felix and his wall of medals tumblr_mjw0ya8kn91qmooxno1_1280.png|Recieving thanks from the nicelanders tumblr_mm4i9if8Bi1rkh9vno5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_mefm3iLxJg1r7bf7do1_500.png|Fix-It Felix ice sculpture in the middle Fix-it-Felix-Screencap-wreck-it-ralph-32683327-768-321.png|Felix's chilling out tumblr_mcfdjrHxME1rrie3xo7_1280.png|Felix at his game's 30th anniversary party Tumblr mimwrlylAu1qmooxno7 1280.png Fix-it.png felix-dance.jpg|Felix dancing to the song, "Celebrate the good times" while saying "Fix-It Felix" Dancing up close Felix.jpg|Felix dancing up close. tumblr_meodb7h4yR1rrie3xo2_1280.png tumblr_mc7e34kGs31rghrtao1_1280.jpg|"That must be Mario, fasionably late, per the norm" fixitfelix.png|"Right, i'll go talk to him" wreck_it_ralph__hallway_by_jjonasluvr1054-d5i2zm5.png|Felix and Ralph tumblr_mkfsgi6LuL1s7ohtjo1_500.jpg|"Well..." wreck_it_ralph_ew_exclusive_rgb-13.jpg|Felix and Ralph talking outside the party Tumblr mf5ft8hBfp1r7bf7do2 1280.png|Felix talks to Ralph about the party 30th Anniversary.JPG|Felix nervous tumblr_me7x4wJ0Ya1rrie3xo2_1280.png tumblr_mct31g93tT1rzu7qi.png|Felix's awkward smile ralph4-465x261.jpg|Felix with Ralph tumblr_me8ej2t89h1qim4fgo5_1280.png|Felix's "dying" (Ouch).JPG tumblr_me4nbkU3951qim4fgo1_1280.png|I'm okay!" tumblr_mhsdyj87Cx1rshhxvo5_500.png|Excuse me tumblr_mjw0ya8kn91qmooxno7_1280.png|Everyone at the party tumblr_inline_mln3k2uN1S1qz4rgp.jpg|Everyone's here for cake tumblr_mjz2j71iyx1s65xsao2_1280.png tumblr_mibwi0cq9e1qaovgho1_500.png tumblr_mby14yiNHm1qeiuh9o6_1280.jpg|Felix with Gene and Mary tumblr_inline_mjimtsXDVW1qz4rgp.png|This is not going to end well tumblr_inline_mjin4b2H1z1qz4rgp.png|Covered with cake Tumblr mjf22ll3gM1r6p9tdo1 1280.png|Felix conforting Mary Tumblr mhkro1SM4t1qmooxno2 1280.png|What the...? Tumblr mhkro1SM4t1qmooxno3 1280.png Tumblr mcu8heRUOc1rrie3xo1 1280.png|(whispering) "Ralph, quarter alert!" tumblr_mbwmvutjOK1r7bf7do1_1280.png|Felix tries to keep his cool while Ralph's missing tumblr_meodb7h4yR1rrie3xo1_1280.png|Felix resisting the controller Fi-it-Felix-Screencap-wreck-it-ralph-32683451-721-323.png|Felix looks for Ralph, but finds him absent tumblr_mcx3lqyjpN1r4wlx4o2_1280.jpg|Oh No! Felix-and-Q-Bert-Screencap-wreck-it-ralph-32683364-772-322.png|"It's Q-bert, what brings you here neighbor?" tumblr_me4nbkU3951qim4fgo6_1280.png|"Stand by..." tumblr_me8ej2t89h1qim4fgo2_1280.png|Felix's speaking Q-Bertese Tumblr mcha4mOoZN1r7bf7do1 1280.png|"Ralph's gone Turbo?!" tumblr_me8ej2t89h1qim4fgo9_1280.png|Felix with a "I-almost-die" face Fix-it-Felix-Screencap-wreck-it-ralph-32683408-772-322.png|Fix-It Felix Jr. meets Calhurn (pointing a gun at him) tumblr_mm5csgTyQz1sognzho1_1280.jpg tumblr_me8ej2t89h1qim4fgo8_1280.png|"Jiminy jaminy, look at that high defination" tumblr_me8ej2t89h1qim4fgo10_1280.png|"It's amazing" tumblr_mjs8h8kiDX1qg59g6o1_1280.png|"I'm looking for my coluge, Wreck-It Ralph" tumblr_mdb6e8fTgG1qdm0zso1_250.jpg|"Ralph abandoned his game" tumblr_mjs8h8kiDX1qg59g6o2_1280.png|"Ralph (Calhoun: Cy-bug)" Tumblr min0r7Y2NF1qmooxno7 1280.png Tumblr inline mjdmjkK15G1ru3i2g.png 640px-Fix-It_Felix.jpg|"Yes!" tumblr_mbl3zpKwEm1qfpk7mo2_1280.png|"WRONG!" Tumblr mcesrvWBTn1rghrtao1 1280.jpg tumblr_mcxmyoirRy1rzu7qi.png|"It's my job to fix what Ralph wrecks!" tumblr_mjs8h8kiDX1qg59g6o4_1280.png|"I'm coming along with you" tumblr_mjs8h8kiDX1qg59g6o5_1280.png|Calhoun signals Felix to hop on tumblr_mby14yiNHm1qeiuh9o5_1280.jpg tumblr_mjs8h8kiDX1qg59g6o6_1280.png|Ralph's not in there tumblr_mc9s1lEgol1rrie3xo1_1280.png|Felix and Calhoun in Laffy Taffy forest sugar_rush__gorge_by_jjonasluvr1054-d5i2ynn.png|Double stripes brake sugar_rush__quick_sugar_by_jjonasluvr1054-d5i2ygw.png|Felix and Calhoun in Nesquik sand tumblr_mby22gjYw91qeiuh9o1_500.jpg|Felix tries to hop out, but couldn't tumblr_mi6l42YG7x1rmwu6xo9_1280.png|Felix's face after being slapped by Calhoun tumblr_mhmj77gz5N1rmm8ooo1_1280.png|"No ma'am!" tumblr_mhmj77gz5N1rmm8ooo2_1280.png|"The fate of the arcade is depending on us!" tumblr_mjirnxx7ne1rrie3xo1_1280.png|Felix fixes himself tumblr_mi6lufkDtb1rmwu6xo8_1280.png tumblr_mi6lufkDtb1rmwu6xo4_1280.png|"You mean business" tumblr_mi6lufkDtb1rmwu6xo2_1280.png tumblr_mi6lufkDtb1rmwu6xo5_1280.png tumblr_mi6lufkDtb1rmwu6xo9_1280.png|"Wow!" tumblr_mi6lufkDtb1rmwu6xo3_1280.png tumblr_mi6lufkDtb1rmwu6xo1_1280.png|"We're...killing..." tumblr_mi6lufkDtb1rmwu6xo10_1280.png|"...them!" tumblr_md3754RGWI1rdg8wmo1_400.png|Escaping Tumblr mciu2vZcxo1rrie3xo2 1280.png|Felix looks at Calhoun Tumblr mciu2vZcxo1rrie3xo1 1280.png|Calhoun looks up to Felix tumblr_mhkqr4LU4o1qgrtrwo1_1280.png|Felix smiling at Calhoun tumblr_mdjsrihGBE1rrie3xo1_1280.png|A romantic moment tumblr_mi45xeLXLv1qgbarjo1_500.jpg tumblr_mby14yiNHm1qeiuh9o3_1280.jpg|"Can do!" Tumblr mjm7mdSRx81s6iezeo2 1280.jpg tumblr_mjbvudPgLv1r7qvlfo10_r1_1280.png tumblr_mcituswCsR1rrie3xo1_1280.png|Felix admiring Sergeant Calhoun tumblr_mjs8w58KXT1qg59g6o3_1280.png|"You are one dyamite gal" tumblr_mdy96pUh1k1rlc8e5o1_500.png tumblr_mhsdyj87Cx1rshhxvo4_500.png|Was it something I said? tumblr_mhsdyj87Cx1rshhxvo2_500.png tumblr_mhsdyj87Cx1rshhxvo3_500.png tumblr_mhsdyj87Cx1rshhxvo6_500.png tumblr_mhsdyj87Cx1rshhxvo1_500.png Tumblr mi63fjRyTX1qgtc6so8 1280.png|"I'm Fix It Felix Jr., sir, from the game Fix It Felix Jr.; have you seen my friend Ralph?" tumblr_mcj3n0XFvD1qeiuh9o2_1280.jpg|His hat's partly taken off tumblr_mcj3n0XFvD1qeiuh9o3_1280.jpg|Felix visiting King Candy's castle sugar_rush__felix_by_jjonasluvr1054-d5i0fpl.jpg|"Locked him up?" tumblr_mcj3n0XFvD1qeiuh9o4_1280.jpg|Felix with Sour Bill Tumblr mi6hi3qzQL1qmooxno10 1280.png Tumblr mi6hi3qzQL1qmooxno8 1280.png|"Please let me out!" tumblr_mjbvudPgLv1r7qvlfo11_r1_500.png|"I'm gonna wreck it!" imagesCAQ5LW8J.jpg|Felix attempting to "break" the bars with his hammer felixfungeon.png|"Why do I fix everything I touch?" Tumblr mi6hi3qzQL1qmooxno4 1280.png sugar_rush__jail_by_jjonasluvr1054-d5i2zqm.png|Ralph's breaking in tumblr_mcf9qccMZ51qeiuh9o1_1280.jpg|Felix imprisoned in King Candy's fungeon tumblr_mbwmy8plr61r7bf7do1_1280.png|Felix was happy to see Ralph Wait, no I'm not..JPG|"Wait, no i'm not" tumblr_me8ej2t89h1qim4fgo1_1280.png|"She gives me the honeyglow, something awful" Tumblr mi63fjRyTX1qgtc6so3 1280.png|"But..." tumblr_inline_mn1z2nb8Nu1qz4rgp.png|"... She rebuff my affections" tumblr_mk73nmUqhC1qjpgn7o2_1280.png|"...I've got thrown in jail!" tumblr_mk73nmUqhC1qjpgn7o3_1280.png|"You have no idea what it's like to be rejected..." tumblr_mk73nmUqhC1qjpgn7o4_1280.png|"...and treated like a criminal" tumblr_mk73nmUqhC1qjpgn7o6_1280.png|"It is?" tumblr_mk73nmUqhC1qjpgn7o5_1280.png|Felix listens to Ralph's explaintion tumblr_mjbvudPgLv1r7qvlfo3_1280.png|Felix agreed to help Tumblr_mgwrwaOiaD1s0qwdco1_1280.jpg|Felix with Ralph and Vanellope on her cart tumblr_mjun37lkia1s52xypo1_1280.png|"My lady..." tumblr_mjun37lkia1s52xypo2_1280.png|"You came back" tumblr_mig5e2Z6ih1s65xsao1_1280.jpg|"Is that...?" tumblr_mig5e2Z6ih1s65xsao3_1280.jpg|(Ralph:) "No Way!" Tumblr mcj3qvfQts1rrie3xo1 1280.png|Felix with Venellope and Ralph Tumblr minv8bM88S1s5193oo1 1280.png Tumblr minv8bM88S1s5193oo2 1280.png|"But what about the game?" Tumblr mcj3jk4Jer1rrie3xo1 1280.png|"RALPH!" tumblr_mhmuzvFVcl1qjpgn7o1_1280.png|"Vanellope!" tumblr_mi94vwqoPb1qmooxno1_1280.png|Felix and Calhoun about to face the Cy-Bugs tumblr_mjs8w58KXT1qg59g6o5_1280.png|Felix in the air Tumblr minv8bM88S1s5193oo7 1280.png|"Way to go, brother!" Tumblr mi63fjRyTX1qgtc6so5 1280.png|Victory! tumblr_mjs8w58KXT1qg59g6o6_1280.png tumblr_mjbvudPgLv1r7qvlfo5_1280.png|Felix kiss Calhoun on her cheek tumblr_mjbvudPgLv1r7qvlfo4_500.png Tumblr mkklakhbiv1s980lko1 1280.png Tumblr mkklakhbiv1s980lko2 1280.png Tumblr miu4j4kpe91rrg3kao1 500.jpg tumblr_mjbvudPgLv1r7qvlfo6_500.png|Felix and Calhoun's first kiss Fix it felix etc.png|Felix, Ralph, Calhoun, and the Sugar Rush racers with Princess Vanellope Tumblr mi63fjRyTX1qgtc6so10 1280.png|"Oh my land" tumblr_inline_mm0v6dXvIB1qz4rgp.jpg|Goodbye for now tumblr_mjs9sz4D2s1qg59g6o1_1280.png|Felix and Calhoun's wedding tumblr_mjvawq8y5D1qlpgkfo1_1280.png|Felix, Calhoun, Ralph, and Vanellope at the wedding tumblr_mjs9sz4D2s1qg59g6o3_1280.png|Felix, Calhoun, Ralph, and Vanellope at the wedding (2) tumblr_mj9qz1UJxz1rcp722o1_1280.png|Felix and Calhoun getting married tumblr_mi94vwqoPb1qmooxno9_1280.png|Felix and Calhoun getting married (2) tumblr_mi94vwqoPb1qmooxno4_1280.png|You may kiss the bride tumblr_mi4ogvjQAb1rghrtao2_1280.png|kiss tumblr_inline_mmnqqcWHDS1qz4rgp.png|Felix in the film's end close-up tumblr_static_vlcsnap-2013-05-12-09h11m31s218.png|Felix in the film's end close-up (2) tumblr_mi31n2mnMS1rrie3xo1_500.jpg|8-bit Felix with 8-bit Calhoun Tumblr mins788T8k1rcp722o6 1280.png|Felix and Calhoun in Hero's Duty Video Game tumblr_mjrch5JCzg1s6iezeo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mjrch5JCzg1s6iezeo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mjrch5JCzg1s6iezeo4_1280.jpg tumblr_mjrch5JCzg1s6iezeo6_1280.jpg tumblr_mjrch5JCzg1s6iezeo7_1280.jpg tumblr_mjrch5JCzg1s6iezeo8_1280.jpg tumblr_mjrch5JCzg1s6iezeo9_1280.jpg tumblr_mjrch5JCzg1s6iezeo10_1280.jpg Tumblr mf7ovvVrwt1rwm3fbo1 500.jpg Tumblr mf7ovvVrwt1rwm3fbo2 500.jpg tumblr_mf7ovvVrwt1rwm3fbo3_500.jpg tumblr_mf7ovvVrwt1rwm3fbo4_500.jpg|"I can..." tumblr_mf7ovvVrwt1rwm3fbo5_500.jpg|"... fix it!" tumblr_mf7ovvVrwt1rwm3fbo6_500.jpg wirgame.png|felix with ralph in sugar rush Advertisement and Concept Art felixcomputergraphic.png|Felix's computer graphic design before final cut Fix-It Felix before final cut.png|What Fix-It Felix Jr. looks like before final cut tumblr_mnu6f0pjXZ1rrie3xo1_500.jpg|computer grapic felix walking Felixpose4-5-620.jpg|Fix-It Felix concept drawings Fix-It-Felix.jpg|Poster Fix-it-felix-jr-disney-s-wreck-it-ralph-movie-lifesize-standup-poster.jpg|Lifesize poster felix poster.png|Felix's famous catchpharse and hammer Fix it felix etc.png MeetFix-ItFelixStats.png|His status from Game Changers commercial fixitfelixjr.png|Felix from Game Changers commercial Tumblr mdhuxw17WW1rkww4ro1 1280.png|Felix's Status on Disney website Ralph-takeover-580x392.png|Fix-It Felix Jr. game upgraded for youtube Tumblr mchadyHKYf1r7bf7do1 1280.png|Felix and Ralph on Gamefly commercial Tumblr mchlocj01U1qeiuh9o5 1280.jpg|Felix with Calhoun in behind the scenes commercial 1000px-WIR_Widescreen_Heros_Duty.jpg|Felix and the gang in Hero's Duty poster 1000px-WIR_Widescreen_Ralph_Game_Jump_001.jpg|Felix and the gang game-jumping poster poster 2.png|Felix and the gang in Sugar Rush poster WIRposter.png|Felix and the gang in Niceland poster FixItFelixConcept1.jpg|An early design of Felix by Bill Shwab. FiFelixConcept1.jpg|Felix study by Bill Shwab. FiFelixConcept2.jpg|Felix study by Bill Shwab. FelixConcepts1.jpg|Various early designs for Fix-It Felix. FelixDA.jpg|Felix by Daniel Arriaga. FixItFelix.jpg|felix's picture in Tapper's bar close up Tumblr_mhpah2QV2a1qevgn3o1_1280.jpg|felix drawings new wreck it ralph concept art.png|felix fixing concept art Tie-In Art tumblr_medt37UFFp1qjpdszo1_500.png|A page from Wreck-It Ralph goldenbook tumblr_medt37UFFp1qjpdszo2_500.png|Felix at the 30th Anniversary party in the Little Golden Book. FelixRalphScan1.jpg|Felix is asked to repair the kart in the Little Golden Book. FelixScan1.jpg|Felix repairing the Candy Kart in the Little Golden Book. VanellopeRacersScan1.jpg|Felix is proud of Vanellope in the Little Golden Book. FelixNicelandersScan2.jpg|Felix and the Nicelanders in Game On! FelixCalhounScan2.jpg|Felix and Calhoun in the Big Golden Book. RalphFelixNicelandersScan.jpg|Felix honors Ralph with his own cake in the Big Golden Book. ArcadeBrigadeScan.jpg|Felix on the cover of Arcade Brigade. nicelanderscomic.png|felix with ralph in a comic book NicelandersComic4.png|felix with the nicelanders in a comic book felixcomic.png|felix in a comic book FelixCalhComic1.png|felix with calhoun in a comic book Merchandise Fix01.jpg|Fix-It Felix Pop Vinyl Figure 318K7S9MT-L__SL500_AA300_.jpg|Fix-It Felix Jr. figurine fix-it-felix-jr-belt-and-hammer-set-wreck-it-ralph.jpg|Fix-It Felix belt and hammer set disney wreck-it ralph Fix-it Felix jr_ figure.jpg|Fix-It Felix action figure with a brick wall thumblg.png|Fix-It Felix Xbox costume tumblr_mciq8x9OvO1rgf9ceo1_500.jpg|Coins with Wreck-It Ralph characters' faces on them Tumblr mdthwpLJSd1rs78x9o1 500.jpg|Fix-It Felix plush doll Category:Character galleries